Bones, Profilers, and Geniuses
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: Avery likes helping people. Sovling cases, and catching criminals. So when the B.A.U. is called in, and the two teams don't work together, Avery trys to help them do so. But when some thing happens to her. Will the two teams be able to stop the series of events that will lead to her death. Reid/OC/Zack.
1. 1 Introducing Avery

I do not own Criminal Minds or Bones

Cases are all my own and so is Ebony Jean

Emily, Garcia, Rossi, Jennifer, Derek and Spencer Reid were walking down the hospital hallway. They stopped outside of room 312 and peered inside. On the bed, there boss Aaron Hotchner was sleeping. A nurse walked up behind them and spoke.

"He won't wake up for awhile. He has only been up once."

"Do you know if he said anything, are might have written something down.," asked Emily.

" Yes he did speak to one person, room 316." with that she walked away.

The team gave each other confused looked, but started out for room 316 anyway. When they reached the door and looked in they saw a young girl maybe 19 , with red, slightly orange hair, and bright green eyes, siting on her hospital bed with bandages along her left arm and leg as well as upper right thigh. Derek cleared his throat and walking into her considerately large room that she had to herself. The other members filled in after him.

The girl looked up from her book.

" Um, hello, who are you exactly?" she asked.

Derek replied, " We're Hotch's team members with the FBI, we want to know everything he told you it is very important to the case we are working on." After Derek finished they all stared at the girl waiting for her response.

" He didn't tell me anything important, we only talked because he asked to speak to another FBI agent immediately. But when I got there, He only said something inaudible, and fell back unconscious."

" Wait did you say your an FBI agent, please explain." said Jennifer.

"Well there nothing really to tell. I'm an FBI agent, and I work down at the Jeffersonian."

Spencer spoke, remembering something he had read about the Jeffersonian. "The Jeffersonian is anthropology institution?" He said it more like a statement.

"The girl smiled. "Yes it is. But I only have a doctorate in entomology." There was a short pause. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My names Avery Coal, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Derek Morgan, This is Emily, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Jennifer, we call her JJ And, Spencer Reid." Derek spoke.

"Derek, English. Emily, Latin. Penelope, Greek. David, Hebrew. Jennifer, Welsh. Spencer, French." Avery muttered more to herself, but the others heard her faint mumbling.

Avery looked up. Then looked extremely embarrassed. "Sorry. I do that some times."

"To know that you'd have to have an extensive knowledge of language." Spencer spoke up.

Avery nodded. "Yes I do. I used to learn them for fun. Nothing else to do really."

Spencer nodded excepting the answer.

JJ spoke up, having to ask the question she had been dieing to ask. "You seem very young for an FBI agent?"

Avery laughed. "You know I've been asked that a lot since I joined. Yes I am young. I became an agent when I was only 18, I'm actually 21 now."

"Why did you become one so young." Emily asked.

"Well, my mother was an agent, and I always wanted to be like her. And well I'm a genius so it gave me an advantage."

Derek groaned. "Not another on." Every one heard him say this say under his breath. Everyone chuckled while Spencer looked embarrassed, and Avery looked some what confused.

JJ answered her unspoken question. "Spence here is a genius, and I don't this Derek could handle another." Avery finally got it and laughed a little.

"So," started Rossi. "Are you like Spencer and have like 50 PH. D's?"

"No sadly I only have 2. I've been to focused on my second doctorate in anthropology to get another. Science and Physics. Nothing else." Avery said.

"Really I have mine in Science, Engineering, and Mathematics, I don't meet a lot of other people with more then one PH.D."Spencer said.

Avery looked surprised. "Really, well maybe I'm surprised because I'm surrounded with geniuses all the time."

Before they could asked her to elaborate, a nurse walked in, slightly surprised to see so many people.

Avery. Zack Addy is here to pick you up now, and the rest of you pain killers are at the desk." She smiled at Avery and then left.

Avery jumped up, wincing slightly. " Sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you." And with that Avery walked out the door.


	2. 2 Birthdays, and Snakes

Five Months Later

Jeffersonian

Avery had been working at the Jeffersonian for 7 months now she was friends with practically everyone. But mostly Hodgins and Zack.

It was her birthday today, the 26th of September. And she was some what excited. She wasn't really expecting any resents, and since her family wasn't around. So it wasn't like some thing special was going to happen, but Avery couldn't help but be a little excited.

She walked onto the platform and Angela was smiling at her, while Zack and Bones examined the 300 year old skeleton. Bone was just standing around while Hodgins was looking at some dirt. And Cam was examining who knows what So really the usual.

"Alright everyone. To Brennan's office. We have to give her the presents" Angela called out. Brennan sighed but to Avery's surprise, left the bones and stepped of the plate form. Angela followed, grabbing onto Avery's arm and pulling her to the office. She sat beside Angela on the counch, everyone else facing her.

"Present time." Angela said.

Time skip...

Avery had gotten a new Lap Top from Brennan, an had gun she had been dieing for from Booth. She remembered Brennan yelling at Booth, because she wasn't allowed to have one. It was kind of entertaining. Angela had gotten her a blood red blouse with ruffled at the top. And a while skirt with black lace at the bottom. Cam had gotten her a the new book on bugs she had really wanted and Hodgins had gotten her a new sketch pad, with these really expensive sketching pencils.

And now the only person left was Zack.

"Follow me." He said. Zack pulled Avery into her office. With her dark purple walls and red furniture. And 3 very large book cases filled with books in 6 different languages. And her dark mahogany coffee table and desk.

But what caught her eyes was a large fish tank with a screen cover on top. And a red heat lamp. Avery let out a girlish squeal as she ran over. And inside was a orange and yellow corn snake. There were also dirt and branches and other necessity's for snakes to live.

"Thank you so much Zack" She yelled as he tackled him in a hug. She let go so she could stair at her snake, and try to decide her name for him. "I think I'll name his Leo." Avery decided. She saw that Hodgins was looking at the snake like she wanted to eat him. Hodgins really like creatures.

But soon Booth's phone rang. He then answered and talked for a while before hanging up. Then he spoke up, "Team we have a case."


End file.
